sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Luisa Wegener
thumb|320px|Luisa Wegener, gesch. Hofer, geb. Reisiger Luisa Wegener, geborene Reisiger, ist die Protagonistin der 11. Staffel. Sie ist die Tochter von Marta Reisiger und Friedrich Stahl, sowie die Halbschwester von Leonard Stahl, Niklas Stahl, Sophie Stahl, Martin Windgassen, Mila Stahl, Mara Dietrich und Frederik Stahl. Luisa ist die Inhaberin der Kosmetik-Firma LuRei Cosmetics. Während ihrer Zeit am Fürstenhof hatte sie dort auch einen Kosmetik-Laden. Sie lebt mit ihrem Mann Sebastian Wegener in Düsseldorf. Magdalena Steinlein spielte Luisa Wegener. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 2248 (25.06.2015), ihren letzten in Folge 2502 (28.07.2016). Beziehungen Verwandte * Marta Reisiger †, Mutter * Friedrich Stahl †, Vater * Hermann Stürzebecher †, Ziehvater ** Sebastian Wegener, Ehemann *** Paul Raspe, Stiefsohn ** Niklas Stahl, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ** Julia Stahl, Schwägerin ** Leonard Stahl, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ** Pauline Stahl, Schwägerin *** Gabriel Stahl, Neffe ** Sophie Stahl †, Halbschwester väterlicherseits ** Martin Windgassen, Halbbruder väterlicherseits ** Mila Stahl, Halbschwester väterlicherseits ** Mara Dietrich †, Halbschwester väterlicherseits ** Frederik Stahl †, Halbbruder väterlicherseits * Gabrielle Stahl †, Stiefmutter * Beatrice Stahl †, Stiefmutter ** David Hofer †, Stiefbruder und Ex-Mann *** Tom Sigurdson, Stief-Neffe ** Desirée Bramigk, Stiefschwester * Johanna Stahl †, Tante Freunde * Julia Stahl * Poppy Saalfeld †, beste Freundin * Tina Sigurdson, beste Freundin * Alexandra Auerbach * Clara Lechner * Adrian Lechner Bekannte * Alina Steffen † * Michael Niederbühl * Werner Saalfeld * Norman Kowald * Rosalie Engel * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Alfons Sonnbichler * Aurora Gerber * Sven Elvestad * Isabelle Raspe Liebschaften * David Hofer †, Ex-Mann (annulliert) * Sebastian Wegener, Ehemann Feinde * Patrizia Dietrich † * Barbara von Heidenberg † * Bertram Kesselring * Eric Larsen † * Beatrice Stahl † * Berti Liebig Geschichte Staffel 10 thumb|200px|Luisa und Sebastian begegnen sich zum ersten Mal. Luisa tritt ins Seriengeschehen, während sie am See Violine spielt. Sebastian Wegener macht zufällig einen Spaziergang dorthin. Er ist verzaubert von ihr. Doch noch bevor Sebastian auf die andere Seite des Sees kommen kann, verschwindet Luisa. Da sie jedoch ihren Geigenbogen liegen lässt, versucht Sebastian ein Treffen zu arrangieren und ihr den Bogen zurückzugeben. thumb|200px|Luisa am Bett ihrer totkranken Mutter|left Luisa ist vom See ins Krankenhaus geeilt um ihrer krebskranken Mutter in ihren letzten Stunden beistehen. Als ihre Mutter dann stirbt, ist sie sehr traurig und verzweifelt, denn ihre Mutter ist die einzige gewesen, die sie trotz ihres Buckels noch schön gefunden und ihr immer geholfen hat. Als sie von Doktor Michael Niederbühl ein bisschen aufgeheitert aus dem Krankenhauszimmer geht, lernt sie Julia Wegener kennen. Beide werden gute Freundinnen. Julia erzählt ihr von ihrem Bruder Sebastian. Aber als sie von seiner kriminellen Vergangenheit erfährt, ist sie nicht sehr begeistert. Bei der Trauerfeier ihrer Mutter kommt es zu einem Wiedersehen mit Hermann Stürzebecher, den sie für ihren Vater hält. Doch er erklärt ihr, dass er nicht ihr biologischer Vater ist. Kurz darauf kommt ans Licht, dass Friedrich Stahl ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Sie bewirbt sich im Fürstenhof als Gärtnerin. Aufgrund ihres Buckels will Friedrich Stahl, der noch nicht weiss, dass ihm seine Tochter gegenüber sitzt, nicht anstellen. Hermann setzt sich ungefragt für Luisa ein und sie bekommt eine Stelle in der Wäscherei. Um die Bestattungskosten für ihre Mutter zahlen zu können, kümmert Luisa sich auf Julias Hochzeit um den Blumenschmuck. Auf der dramatischen Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas Stahl wird Sebastian von Patrizia Dietrich angeschossen. Luisa kümmert sich liebevoll um ihn. Staffel 11 thumb|200px Luisa sagt bei der Polizei aus, sie habe gesehen, dass Friedrich Stahl in Notwehr auf Patrizia Dietrich geschossen hat. Kurz darauf wird sie im Auftrag von Barbara von Heidenberg vom Journalisten Bertram Kesselring bedroht. Sie kann ihm jedoch mit Hilfe von Sebastian und Friedrich eine Falle stellen. Sebastian und Luisa werden gute Freunde und verstehen sich gut. Doch Luisa ist sich wegen ihres Buckels nicht sicher, ob Sebastian mit ihr zusammen sein will. thumb|200px|left|Hermann stirbt in Luisas Armen. Als Luisa und Hermann spazieren gehen, erleidet er einen Herzinfarkt. Er stirbt sofort an Ort und Stelle. Luisa ist darüber sehr traurig. In dieser traurigen Situation ist Sebastian ein tröstender Freund für sie. Hermanns Verlobte Beatrice Hofer macht ihr dagegen schwere Vorwürfe. Am Fürstenhof lernt sie Beatrice Hofers Sohn David kennen. Mit der Zeit entdeckt sie, dass David ein sehr netter und liebevoller Mensch ist. Doch Davids Ziel ist es nur mit Luisa zusammenzukommen um ihr Erbe zu erhalten. Sebastian, der auf ehrliche Weise versucht Luisa Herz zu erobern, wird von Beatrice und David in ein schlechtes Bild dargestellt. Luisa und Sebastian werden ein Paar. Beatrice und David versuchen jedoch sie auseinanderzubringen. In Sebastians Zimmer entdeckt sie das Testament von Hermann, das von Beatrice hineingelegt wurde. Luisa ist darüber schockiert und von Sebastian enttäuscht. Sie trennt sich sofort von ihm. Luisa entdeckt, dass Sebastian und Alina Steffen im Bett gelandet sind. Sebastian versucht sie jedoch davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihm K.o.-Tropfen in den Glas gemischt hat. Doch sie glaubt ihm nicht. Als sie von Alinas Ermordung erfuhr, hat sie sofort Sebastian als Tatverdächtigen. Luisa versucht sich von der Trennung mit Sebastian abzulenken. Immer mehr verbringt sie die Zeit mit David. Es kommt sogar zu einer gemeinsamen Nacht im Stall mit ihnen. Gesundheitlich geht es Luisa immer schlechter, denn ihr Buckel hat sich um einiges verkrümmt. Während David und Beatrice auf die riskante Operation bestehen, reagiert Sebastian sehr skeptisch darüber. David macht Luisa einen Heiratsantrag, welchen Luisa annimmt. Doch vor ihrer Hochzeit Luisa erhält sie eine Lähmung an ihrem Arm. Luisa entscheidet sich für eine Operation. Beatrice befiehlt David Luisa noch vor ihrer Operation zu heiraten, was ihn auch gelingt. Nach ihrer OP hat sie starke Schmerzen. Während David glücklich ihr Erbe ausgibt, ist Luisa sehr traurig darüber keine Fürsorge zu haben. Doch sie erhält Beistand von Sebastian, der mit seinen Hyposefähigkeiten versucht sie zu heilen. Luisa ist schockiert, als sie von Davids Entführung erfährt. Der Entführer verlangt Lösegeld, welches sie von ihren Erbe zahlen muss. Nachdem die Entführung ein Ende gefunden hat und David aus dem Koma erwacht ist, denkt David, dass Luisa und er eine glückliche Ehe führen. Luisa verschweigt ihm, dass Sebastian nun ihr Freund ist. Luisa findet heraus, dass Sebastian mit einer Dame namens Isabelle Raspe verheiratet ist und einen Sohn hat. Als sie auch noch erfährt, dass Sebastians Sohn Paul Raspe ziemlich krank ist, muss sie einsehen, dass Sebastian wenig Zeit für sie haben wird. Luisa gibt dennoch ihre volle Unterstützung und möchte sogar die OP von Paul finanzieren. Luisa erhält einen Brief von Sebastian, indem er sich von ihr trennt. Die geschockte Luisa ahnt jedoch nicht, dass Beatrice Sebastian erpresst. Luisa kann Sebastian einfach nicht vergessen. Zusehen, dass er angeblich auch noch mit seiner Noch-Ehefrau Isabelle zusammen ist, trifft ihr noch mehr. Sebastian beichtet Luisa alles. Sie werden wieder ein Paar. Jedoch können sie das der Öffentlichkeit noch nicht preisgeben. Nach schweren überstandenen Zeiten macht Sebastian Luisa einen Heiratsantrag. Luisa und Sebastian überlegen sich, wen sie einladen sollen. Sebastian hat ganz spontan seine Tante Alma Liebig im Gedanken. Als Luisa seine Tante anruft, geht sein Cousin Berti Liebig ans Telefon und muss ihr leider mitteilen, dass seine Mutter sehr krank ist und nicht zur Hochzeit erscheinen kann. Als Berti daraufhin im Fürstenhof auftaucht, sind Luisa und Sebastian sehr erfreut. Luisa belauscht kurz darauf einen Anruf von Berti. Sie hat nun einige Zweifel. thumb|200px|Berti hat Luisa entführt. Auf dem Weg zum Standesamt wird sie von Berti entführt. Luisa hat Angst zu sterben und Sebastian zu verlieren. Bevor Berti einen Schuss auf Luisa abgibt, kann Sebastian Luisa noch im letzten Moment retten. Für das verlobte Paar steht einer Hochzeit nichts im Wege. thumb|200px|Paul überbringt die Trauringe.|left Glücklich heiraten die beiden schon am nächsten Tag. Luisa macht Sebastian eine Überraschung und lädt seinen Sohn Paul zur Hochzeit ein. Sebastian ist sehr traurig darüber, Paul nicht so oft zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Luisa hat daraufhin eine brillante Idee: Sie ziehen nach Düsseldorf, in Pauls Nähe. Luisa und Sebastian verabschieden sich durch einen Zaubertrick vom Fürstenhof. Hintergrundwissen *Luisa und Sebastians Lied ist "Always on My Mind" von Elvis Presley it:Luisa Wegener Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Familie Wegener Kategorie:Familie Reisiger Kategorie:Gärtner Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs